Parodia Cotidiana
by Coniiwiz
Summary: En una fiesta, despues de muchos años sango se reencuentra con miroku...el hombre al cual ella entrego su vida ...ahora a miroku le costsará mucho pedir perdon pues se a puesto un intermedio entre ellos dos ...kagome higurashi, EPISODIO 4 !...
1. ella es¿ lesbiana ?

**PARODIA COTIDIANA**

" jamás pense que esto me pasaría a mi, una joven normal, de familia normal y todo lo demás que se describe como normal..nada más que eso..

yo, solamente seguí mis instintos sexuales, soy una buena persona y lo sé..."

Mi nombre es kagome higurashi, tengo 15 años y voi en la escuela secundaria Loshintong de Tokio, la querida capital de mi país, japon.

Ya llevo 4 años en esta escuela, y simplemente somos yo, mi mejor amigo inuyasha, mi ex novio kouga y mi hermana gemela, kikyou.

La verdad no somos la gran cosa, pero al menos no somos "autistas" nos tenemos unos a los otros, en esta época jubenil uno tiene que

aprender a sobrevivir entre los demás o entre uno solo...si no caera lentamente...no tengo ejemplos para demostrarlo.

Soy una joven de buenas notas , la verdad...nunca e salido a una fiesta, bueno al menos eh tenido novio pero nada más que besos

me ah dado. Para que para mi no es NORMAL perder la virginidad a los 15, no le veo el sentido...además con cualquiera que se te cruze, no no no

yo espero a alguien muy...ESPECIAL y DURADERO.

Soy la típica chica soñadora, ve sus sueños en tamaño real, sueña despierta y miles de otras cosas, invento mis propios mundos en los

cuales yo mando y yo digo que pasará o que paso antes.

Hoy nuevo día aburrida en la escuela.

esperando que algun sueño se haga realidad, de la nada...osea espero lo imposible parada como una torpe.

inuyasha: kagome te encuentras bien?

bueno, de todos modos tengo a mis amigos que me alegran un poco el dia...como inuyasha que es el mejor

amigo de mi vida, nos contamos todo incluso nuestras intimidades.

kagome: alfin llegas, ya pensaba cruzar la frontera del aburrimiento en esta escuela tan cotidinana sin nada nuevo

inuyasha: me consideras tu heroe -emocionado -

kagome: digamos que see, pero bueno no es el punto supongo que trajiste el diario, tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo

inuyasha: claro, ayer estube concentrado en leer todo lo que pusiste en el semestre pasado, fue muy gracioso enserio

te chi...

kagome: shhh! inuyasha, eres mi amigo, no mi vocina - sarcasticamente-

inuyasha: lo siento, esque ¡ me emociona saber que me tienen confianza ! jajajajaja

kagome: jajjajaja por que eres tan tierno inuyasha

inuyasha: solo con tigo kagome, por que te quiero mucho como amiga -sonriendole tiernamente-

kagome higurashi, observa tiernamente a inuyasha como si mirara a su NOVIO después de decirle cuanto la ama, quisas

penso ella...que tanta falta le hace alguien en su vida, MUCHA FALTA ...pero no lo quería admitir

kagome: si tu lo dices, yo tambien de quiero mucho

inuyasha: ¿ de verdad ?

kagome: por que tendría que mentir -sonriendole-

inuyasha: wow eres una gran amiga...

si ahi estan abrazados, como dos enamorados escondiendo su realidad...cubriendolas con mascaras

de amistad de la parte de inuyasha y kagome venía una fuerte atracción...se formó una atmosfera llena de

tranquilidad de sueños y placeres, hasta que llegó..

kikyou: HERMANA INUCHAN! alfin los encuentro

kagome: kiky , tan temprano

kikyou: pero si se suponia que TÚ me despertarias hoy en la mañana

kagome: mm lo siento lo había olvidado, además estaba tensa por los exámenes

que se vienen en este segundo semestre

kikyou: olvidalo solo estudia y pasas, no es necesario olvidar que tienes una hermana

kagome: jajaja dije que lo siento

kikyou: disculpa aceptada

inuyasha: me siento todo un juan con ustedes dos, asi que iré al baño a conversar con hombres

cosas de hombres

kagome: jajajaja inuyasha solo irás a mirarlos

kikyou: es cierto

inuyasha: no soy tan estúpido aparte niun chico me atráe de esta escuela

kagome: pero eres gay ¿ no?

inuyasha: Si, y admito mi sexualidad

kikyou: bueno, ve a mirar traseros y dejanos solas

inuyasha: me voy, chaito

ambas: que te valla bien

kikyou: kagome, como estubo hoy tu charla con inuyasha

kagome: normal como siempre

kikyou: pero, es que noto algo en tus ojos

kagome: ¿ si ?

kikyou: ¡ TE GUSTA INUYASHA!

kagome: por dios kikyou ! inuyasha es gay

kikyou: tu tambien, te gustan los hombres y inuyasha es uno de ellos

kagome: y si me gustara, como ¿ mierda hago para que me mire como alguien importante ?

kikyou: pero si para el eres muy importante hermana

kagome: lo se, pero..me refiero a algo serio, como su novia ¿ me entiendes ?

kikyou: aaah comprendo, bueno entonces tienes que HACERTE NOTAR mas con el

kagome: haaa si supieras cuantas veces intento - suspirando derrotada -

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

kikyou: demonios, a clases bueno vamos antes de que llege la profesora primero

kagome: alfin una buena idea

las hermanas se dirigen a su sala de educación para comenzar con su clase

normal.

NOTA: Bueno no perdere el tiempo en describir como fue la aburrida clase de biologia asi que

continuemos con la salida de la escuela .

Al fin salen de la escuela al sonar la campana

RIIING RIINIG

kikyou: odio ODIO biologia matematicas, en total NUMEROS, mi peor pesadilla

kagome: ni lo digas, no se a quien odio más a los numeros o al a maestra -sarcasticamente-

kikyou: oye kagome, no podre acompañarte hasta la casa, tengo que ir a comprar con una amiga

quedé en acompañarla...pues lo siento

kagome: no, no hay problema en lo absoluto, pasalo bien adios

kikyou: adios- se despide y se va corriendo en direccion a su destino-

kagome: bueno, sola otra vez- suspirando -

A la salida de la escuela todos salen emocionados la mayoria corriendo otros en bicicleta, en unas de las malas

suertes de kagome, un chico en bicicleta obiamente sin su intención pasa a llevar a kagome, guiandola hacia

la calle...

kagome: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

ciclista: OOH DEMONIOS, LO SIENTOO!

kagome cae en la calle, la cual no se puede levantar ya que se rasmillo su rodilla, y estaba bastante debil...

en una de esas más malas, se acerca un auto a donde se encuentra kagome...con tanta velocidad

que ya todos veian a kagome aplastada por un ferrari...pero por suerte

El ferrari frena a un paso de aplastar a kagome, de una forma rápida y presisa el conductor se baja del auto rapidamente

para ver como esta, bueno , era conductora...

.???: Dios! casi te convierto en pure!!!, ¿ te encuentras bien, no te ise nada ?

kagome: aahh..creo que..AHYY no!...- se mira su rodilla toda sangrada -

???: uu eso debe doler, estubo cerca pero no te puedo dejar asi tirada ¿ te llevo a tu casa ?

kagome: no problema, además no hay nadie ahi y no tengo las llaves...es que mi hermana se las

llevo y no quise interrumpir su salida con sus amigas..

???: que linda persona, entonces te llevare a mi casa y curare tu rodilla, ven...- le da la mano a kagome

para levantarla y ayudarla a subir al auto -

kagome: muchas gracias..pero tengo... ah

???: dolor, mucho dolor...

alfin kagome puede sentarse comodamente en el asciento coopiloto, al lado de la chica

la cual comienza a encender el auto

???: por cierto, mi nombre es sango, sango keyno

¿ y tu ?

kagome: kagome higurashi, mucho gusto

sango: el gusto es mio...bueno aqui está mi casa

kagome: no vives tan lejos de la escuela

sango: sii, digamos que odio caminar

kagome: jajajaja asi veo y tu ¿ estudias, trabajas que onda ?

sango: estudio, en la universidad de tokyo

kagome: y se puede ¿ saber qué ?

sango: fotografía

kagome: que genial, supongo que te a costado un poco ¿ o me equivoco ?

sango: más o menos, aunque cuando ya estas el tiempo necesario te acostumbras

sango: bueno bajemonos...-abre la puerta del auto, se baja rapidamente para ayudar

a bajar a kagome-

kagome: que linda casa, ¿ vives sola ?

sango: eso quisieras - dice picaramente -

kagome: mmm- media asustada -

sango: no , la perra de mi madre por desgracia vive acá, pero casi nunca esta asi que digamos que "vivo sola"

kagome: mmm ok

las dos jovenes se pasaron conociendo el resto de la tarde, en fin parece que ambas se simpatizan

muchisimo

sango: yy...¿ estas soltera ?

kagome: yo ?, sii

sango: ¿ y por qué ?

kagome: no lo se, simplemente no eh encontrado al hombre indicado

sango: mmm

kagome:esque son tan tontos

sango: si , te entiendo, por eso a mi no me gustan

kagome solo, quedó en un estado de shock..sango ¿ es lesbiana ? ¿escuchó mal?

kagome: si ?

sango: sii -dice tranquilamente-

kagome: bueno, no se que decir, me impresionaste

sango: jajajajaja ¿te asuste ?

kagome: mas o menos

sango: lo siento, no acostumbro ah hacerlo pero estaba un poco aburrida, ¿ quieres algo para tomar ?

kagome: agua estaría bien

sango: bueno ire por agua tu, ponte comoda en el sofá también aprovechare y

traeré algo para curarte...

kagome: estabien

kagome se queda sola en la sala de estar esperando a sango, en una de esas cosas de la vida

toma su mirada a un cuadro, pequeñito reposado en un mueble cerca de donde se encontraba

kagome, en el cual se reflejaba ella...el cuadro mostraba una foto de sango y ..una chica, eso

explicaba todo...cada vez más queria irse más rapido de ese lugar...

kagome: no se que demonios hago aquí ...uuff -suspira tomando la foto con curiosidad-

sin darse cuenta que sango la observaba desde la puerta con una sonrisa

sango: te gusta ? es mi ex novia - sonriendole - te la regalo total ella es una caprichosa

kagome: noo , esque no gracias

sango: aaa pero si date cuenta la miras con deseo, o es ami ?

kagome: noo ! es que no entiendes, no soy lesbiana, me gustan los hombres

sango: no lo pareces

kagome: ¿ cómo que no lo paresco ?

sango: tienes una cara de lesbiana que ni dios te salva jajjaajjaaja

kagome: ja ja ja

sango: valla no te enojes, oye me caes de maravilla tu kagome

kagome: tu igual, pero como amiga esta bien

sango: porfavor no te pases con migo, además debes tener novio

kagome: no, no tengo ...ojala tubiera

sango: sii ojala el hombre perfecto estubiera pero siempre somos nosotras las que soñamos

por eso me aburri...ja! bueno, quieres que te valla a dejar a tu casa ?

kagome: sería buena idea, mi madre debe estar muy preocupada por mi ...

sango: si es asi, vamos aa por siacaso ¿ ya se te paso el dolor ?

kagome: si si muchas gracias...sango

sango: bueno, vamos ya al auto

Y en fin sango fue a dejar a su casa a kagome, bueno en realidad

sango estaba muy interesada en esta, y le decidio pedir que si

podrían salir...kagome asustada solo dijo que si pero sango aclaró

que no sería por algo más solo por amiga como un hombre y una mujer

de amigos, que se lo tome asi.

kagome: bueno aqui es

sango: valla, ni es tanto fue una tonteria irse en auto no crees ajajajaj

kagome:jajajajaja en todo el caso

sango: bueno , - mirandola con ternura - que te cuides mucho, adios - se despide de un beso en la mejilla dejando

a kagome atormentada-

kagome: a..adios ! - sale rapidamente del auto-

kagome entra a su casa rapidamente, cierra su puerta y observa por la ventana del lado si sango ya se fue...

respiraba profundo...y maldiciendo su suerte

kagome: uuuf ya veia besando a una chica - escupiendo - aaaah que ascooo

Bueno en fin ese fue otro loco dia de kagome, ya a la noche... escribe en su pequeño

diario todo lo que siente :

" _en estos pocos días, me eh dado cuenta de lo que eh perdido y a cambio_

_eh ganado nuevas cosas, pero no me gustan esas cosas nuevas ._

_Hoy conocí a una chica muy extraña , su nombre es sango y es lesbiana_

_bueno...obiamente es con la descripcion que podria darle...o chica extraña._

_aunque en el fondo parece una buena persona , quisás sería bueno darse_

_un tiempo a conocer a personas como ellas, además yo estoy enamorada..._

_pero de ningun modo podre conseguir...ese amor...es un hombre...pero un_

_hombre gay, mi mejor amigo inuyasha._

_Ultimamente esta demasiado fuera de su naturaleza, realmente_

_no se tiene algo de macho que me atrae mucho de el, algo euforico_

_heróico ni se, pero me gusta demasiado. Lo que no puedo entender_

_es por que el es gay, nunca me lo ah comentado y si le pregunto _

_probablemente no me conteste y quede en silencio, o quisás en una_

_de esas...me dice la verdad, es el mi amigo y lo quiero mucho..._

_aparte...me gusta y quiero apoyarlo con todo lo que necesite..._

_notas: el mundo de hoy, nuestra sexualidad ah cambiado mucho_

_lesbianas gays heteros visexuales , yo me considero normal ...jajaja_

_cara de lesbiana ? porfavor jamás nunca, amo a los hombres_

_además estoy en una edad definida de sexualidad..._

_bueno, tengo mucho sueño son las 2:05 de la madrugada y mañana_

_tengo clases...antes de eso..._

_hare un trámite, uno pequeñito_

_me despido. con amor_

_KAGOME :) "_

kagome cierra su diario y lo vuelve a poner de donde lo sacó, bien escondido...

despues de aquel acto, saca su telefono y marca el número de inuyasha, su trámite

homosexual.

RIIING RIIING

------------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha:¿ hee ?¿ alooo ?

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: inuuuchan !

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: ¿ no tienes sueño ?

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: si pero estaba escribiendo en mi diario cosas locas que pasaron hoy

y tu dime¿ que isiste hoy?

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: mmm nada

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: lo que mas odio de los hombres, su más inteligente respuesta..la más comun

el famosisimo " nada o no se "

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha:¿ que cosas pusiste?

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: nada jajajaja

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: mmm

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: aaah que gruñon eres, bueno el diario es privado no puedo decirte !

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: ooh que mala eres kagome chan soy tu amigo fiel y no confias ¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: ni que te fueras a morir inu, bueno y ¿ cómo te fue con tus conquistas ?

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: me aburren, odio a los hombres quien los entiende

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: inuyasha, tu eres un hombre

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: de cuerpo si, pero por dentro soy toda una chica y lo admito

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: no sabes cuanto me haces reir ¿ por qué no te buscas una chica ?

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: las chicas son infieles

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: y ¿ los hombres no ?

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: no te ofendas, pero las mujeres... no me llaman la atencion ...

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: pero igual quieres a algunas

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: si, como por ejemplo a ti te quiero demasiado

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome:¿ sii ?

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: claro eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: siempre...

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha:¿ pasa algo ?

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: ¿ahh ? no nada...y ¿qué haces ahora?

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: que hacía mejor dicho, dormía placidamente

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: jajajajaja bueno mejor ya no te estorbo, que descanses inuchan te quiero mucho

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: yo te amo

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: ...

--------------------------------------------------------

inuyasha: te amo amiga eres lo mejor, huyy ! jajaja adios ...- corta-

--------------------------------------------------------

kagome: ...dijo , te amo...uuuff -suspira cortando el telefono y ya recostandose -

kagome solo puede suspirar y pensar, su mente nublada con la imagén borrosa de inuyasha, kagome

medita con la vista al techo de su cuarto...

" _te amo , eres lo mejor" ...eso, hubiera sido la llave de mi alegría eterna...si no_

_hubiera tenido..." amiga "_

AAhh inuyasha, como quiero que estes a mi lado, pero no como amigo...

una salada lagrima cae por el ojo izquierdo de kagome...su mirada se nubla

y ella para evitar que la escuchen, se limpia las lagrimas que caén continuamente

de forma rápida...cierra sus ojos, y respira profundo.

" _el mundo da tantas vueltas "..._

CONTINUARÁ ...


	2. Las apariencias engañan

kagome: ...dijo , te amo...uuuff -suspira cortando el telefono y ya recostandose -

kagome solo puede suspirar y pensar, su mente nublada con la imagén borrosa de inuyasha, kagome

medita con la vista al techo de su cuarto...

" _te amo , eres lo mejor" ...eso, hubiera sido la llave de mi alegría eterna...si no_

_hubiera tenido..." amiga "_

AAhh inuyasha, como quiero que estes a mi lado, pero no como amigo...

una salada lagrima cae por el ojo izquierdo de kagome...su mirada se nubla

y ella para evitar que la escuchen, se limpia las lagrimas que caén continuamente

de forma rápida...cierra sus ojos, y respira profundo.

" _el mundo da tantas vueltas "..._

Un nuevo dia en la escuela ...

kagome estaba con más ganas que nunca, quisas la conversacion con inuyasha le ayudo a mantenerse

firme y comenzar un nuevo y alegre dia de clases...

y empezando el dia en la cocina de la casa de los higurashi

kikyou: hermana no tomaras desayuno ?

kagome: voy atrasada al igual que tu

kikyou: pero me voy a desmayar si no como, al igual que tu !

kagome: oye kiki ,comeremos algo en la escuela dale ? vamos

kikyou: pierdete, no voy sin comer

kagome: como quieras, bye -se despide de su hermana y sale

apresurada a su escuela-...

kagome: demonios kikyou se pudrira en anotaciones! por atraso uff que da...

En la escuela, Salon de música...

A inuyasha le suena su celular y se encierra en el cuarto de música para hablar más tranquilo...

inuyasha :Alo , eres tu...¿ para qué me llamaste ?

???: ya te lo dije , quiero saber si tu sabes donde vive

inuyasha:¡¡¡ pero miroku nisiquiera la conosco !!!!

???: es que averigue que vive aya en tu cuidad, necesito ubicarla inuyasha es de vida o muerte

inuyasha: ¿ otra más de tus conquistas ?

miroku: nada que ver, ella es la mujer que amo y necesito encontrarme con ella...

inuyasha: estas loco, yo no creo poder ayudarte

miroku: inuyasha somos amigos desde muy pequeños y necesito que me ayudes

inuyasha: pero tienes que decirme quien es...

miroku: para comenzar su nombre es sango...

inuyasha: yaaa ...¿ y estudia o que onda ?

miroku: no tengo la menor idea

inuyasha:¡ pero asi no llegaremos a nada pues miroku !

miroku: pero es que ¡ entiende que no la eh visto !

inuyasha: miroku, comenzaron las clases tengo que cortarte... sii , te llamo ala tarde...adios -corta -

----------RING------------- ( campana de comienzo de clases )

Los alumnos comienzan a ingresar a sus respecivos salones, por lo cual el que no sabe donde

ir muere ahogado entre la multidud...

kagome: Hayyy dejen pasarr

inuyasha: ¡¡¡Kagomeeee!!!

kagome: woow esta vez llegaste más temprano que yo

inuyasha: ¿ te sorprendiste ?

kagome: lo suficiente como para sudar

inuyasha: jajajajaj vamos a la sala

kagome: si

inuyasha: y ¿ que cuentas amiga ?

kagome: ayer me paso algo bastante alocado fijate

inuyasha: ¿ si ? cuentame soy todo oidos!!!

kagome: ayer cuando iva saliendo de clases, casi muero atropeyada, al menos solo me torci un poco el tobillo

y una chica me ayudo y me ofrecio llevarme a su casa para curarme...

inuyasha:¡ wow ! ¿ y ahora estas mejor ?

kagome: si si ,gracias -sonrojada- bueno como seguía contandote, esa chica no se como le iso

pero... me llego ala conclusion de que es lesviana

inuyasha: jajajajajajajajaj, no me digas, ¿ y te beso, acoso ?

kagome: menos mal que no, le pedi que me fuera a dejar no quería seguir ahi, me asusto mucho...ella

me lo dijo ...

FLASHBACK

_"sango: yy...¿ estas soltera ?_

_kagome: yo ?, sii_

_sango: ¿ y por qué ?_

_kagome: no lo se, simplemente no eh encontrado al hombre indicado_

_sango: mmm_

_kagome:esque son tan tontos_

_sango: si , te entiendo, por eso a mi no me gustan_

_kagome solo, quedó en un estado de shock..sango ¿ es lesbiana ? ¿escuchó mal?_

_kagome: si ?_

_sango: sii -dice tranquilamente-_

_kagome: bueno, no se que decir, me impresionaste_

_sango: jajajajaja ¿te asuste ?_

_kagome: mas o menos"_

inuyasha: jajajajajaj valla tu suerte

kagome: espero no volverla a ver...uffff que da !

inuyasha: uuuh seeh...¡ya entremos a clases!

La clase comenzó y kikyou todabia no habia llegado a la escuela, aunque para kagome eh inuyasha no parecía importante la clase ya que estaban jugando al gato entretenidos no tomandole atención a la maestra, fue un dia agotador para los demás...menos mal la profesora no noto el juegito de estos dos chicos.

¡ RIIING !¨

nota: ¿ notaron que las clases son muy cortas xD ?

inuyasha: pense que la clase sería eterna

kagome: jajajaja inuyasha nos pasamos todo el dia jugando jajaja

inuyasha: si , pero tenía ya el presentimiento de que algo pasaría...oh mira es kouga

kouga: ¡EH KAGOME, INUYASHA !, ¿ quieren que los lleve?

kagome: ¿ tu, como !

kouga: tengo una motocicleta nueva ja!

inuyasha: no cabemos los 3 en la moto

kouga: entonces ¿qué , se iran a pie ?

inuyasha: supongo...¿ que crees tu kagome ?

kagome: no lo se...- derrepente los ojos de kagome se sentran en el gran ferrari que se estaciona frente al la escuela , el ferrari

del cual se ve bajar una figura femenina, nadie mas ni menos que SANGO ...haciendole señas a kagome para llevarla a su casa...

kagome: creo, que me voy en auto ...¡ adios chicos ! - se dirige donde sango-

sango: hola kagome, ¿ que hay de nuevo ?

kagome: nada, ¿ por que viniste? ehsango : ahh que pesada, solo quería saber como estabas, y aprovecharte de invitarte a salir...

kagome :¿ salir ? ¿ contigo ?

sango: si, oh acaso..me tienes miedo

kagome: No , solo que...bueno es raro

sango: para nada, ¿subes ?

kagome: claro, vamos...a donde ?

sango: te invito a una fiesta, ignaguran hoy la disco " baadluy " y van a ir gente de la television...sera genial

kagome: no creo que mi madre me autori...

sango. no te preocupes...

kagome: ademas no tengo ropa

sango: yo te presto, vamos a mi casa...

kagome: si tu dices...-suspirando-

al llegar a la casa de sango - las chicas comienzan a probarse la ropa y ver que ponerse...

kagome: tu ropa es bastante...dejame decir, provocadora

sango: ni tanto, prefiero esto que los vestidos estúpidos que me regala mi madre...

kagome se puso un mini vestido color verde oscuro, el cual por arriva comenzaba sin mangas, afirmado

arriva de sus pechos, y por la cintura mostrando su figura, fien apretado, y hacia abajo terminaba en puntas, mucho más arriva de la rodilla.

sango se puso un mini vestido pero de dos piezas, la parte de arriva tenía un escote en V color negro dejando ver su centro

arriva de su hombligo, y abajo una falda arriva de su rodilla de termino recto y con pinzas ...y unas botas de caña corta con una

alta coleta sujetando su largo cabello...

sango: y ...¿ qué opinas ?

kagome: parecemos estrellas de cine ...

sango: si tu lo dices ja !

kagome: espero que hallá aigan chicos a los cuales mostrarles lo que tenemos, ¿ no ?

sango: como digas, yo no estare pendiende de eso

kagome: -pensando- lo sabía...¡ es lesbiana ! ya no me lo puede negar...

sango: ¿ pasa algo ?

kagome : nooo nada nada , solo miro que bien te vez jeje ...

sango: ¿ intentas seducirme ? -se acerca lentamente hacia kagome -

kagome: noo jajaja no seas ilusa - sonriendo falsamente y pensando- no se cuanto más aguantare...

sango: ajjajaa no te alarmes solo te asusto, me encanta hacerlo -guiñando un ojo-

kagome: ya ya vamos ¬¬

sango: dale como quieras...

las chicas se suben al auto, ya eran las 21:51 y la fiesta ya había comenzado ...

Era un lugar inmenso ya que iva gente de buena clase y jovenes de tribus urbanas...y de todo tipo

lesvianas, gays, bisexuales, " normales " ...aunque en realidad...todos son normales ya ni se por que le puse asi...

sango: wooow ¡ es genial ! voy a bailar hasta que me saquen a patadas de este lugar...

kagome: no es agradable terminar asi jajaja

sango: es un decir, ¿ tomamos algo ? ¿ que quieres ?

kagome: una bebida nada más

sango: hayyy kagome no seas mojigata con migo , -se acerca al mesero del bar- porfavor 2 cervezas cristal

bien heladitas...para dos guapas chicas - guiñandole un ojo -

mesero: enseguida señorita - mirandola de arriva a abajo -

sango: -volteando hacia kagome- como te explico, si no eres chica linda...no te atienden

kagome: asi lo veo, que terrible ...

sango: te acostumbrarás...

mesero: aqui tienen...-pasandole las cervezas-

sango: un gusto negociar con usted...byee ! vamos kagome - tomando un sorvo-

kagome: sango, no me gusta...nunca tomo - acercando la lata a sus labios - ffzz..hay y esta

bien helada...

sango: ¿si ? eres muy exagerada...

kagome: no es cierto

sango:si lo es, te preocupas demasiado

kagome: como digas...

sango: oye ese chico te esta saludando ¿ lo conoces ?

kagome: quien ?

sango: el - apuntando hacia ...-

CONTINUARÁ ...


	3. Un pasado oscuro

PARODIA 3 :

ENGAÑOS

EN OTRO LADO

ding dong...

en la casa higurashi nadie más se encontraba a parte de kikyou la hija mayor

y esperaba a alguien ...

kikyou: - habre la puerta - hola , llegaste ...jaja

... : me dijiste que viniera ...

kikyou: sabes, pasa primero ...estube pensando, por que pienso xD

que deberiamos volver

...: estas ¿ bromeando ? tu me isiste sufrir mucho

kikyou:¡¡ pero es que bankotsu !! tu sabes que te necesito

...: solo me quieres para sacarle celos a inuyasha, te conosco tu lo amas

kikyou: NO NO ES CIERTO, además todos sabemos que el es...

bankotsu: GAY si lo sé, pero eso no da a que no te guste

kikyou: porfavor

ban: no , adios...-intenta irse pero kikyou lo impide tomandolo del brazo...

lo tira al sillon bruscamente y se sienta arriva de el ...-

ban: ki...kikyou ...-pasmado-

kikyou: dale...no te hagas el tonto, yo no soy virgen...y se

que tu tampoco, quisás con esto cambies de parecer..

ban: no seas ton..- kikyou logra silenciarlo con un apasionado beso...

bankotsu comienza a calentarse ...acariciando lentamente el trasero de kikyou ...la cual

estaba bastante exitada su lengua recorria todos esos pequeños rincones de bankotsu...

iva todo perfecto, kikyou desabrocha el pantalon de bankotsu para

comenzar con lo que deseaban...

kikyou: ahora seras mio...

bankotsu:a ahhh...NO ...

kikyou: ahhh...? ¿ te pasa algo ?

bankotsu: ahh...ahi fuee...uuff...- parandose y abrochandose el pantalon- adios

kikyou: ¿ qué ? te iras dejandome asi ?

bankotsu: no volveras a jugar con migo kikyou

kikyou: eres un cobarde, no...mejor dicho eres gay igual que inuyasha...

por eso me rechazas no ?

bankotsu: hablas mierdas, ya callate...adios...-se larga dejando un tremendo portazo y a kikyou muy enfadada -

kikyou: en dos semanas mas caes...-sentandose en el sillon y prendiendo la television-

en la Discoteque:

sango: ¿si ? eres muy exagerada...

kagome: no es cierto

sango:si lo es, te preocupas demasiado

kagome: como digas...

sango: oye ese chico te esta saludando ¿ lo conoces ?

kagome:¿ quien ?

sango: el - apuntando hacia inuyasha -

kagome: siii , es mi mejor amigo...¡ OYE INUCHAN !

inuyasha: hola kagome,¿ como estás ?

kagome: bien aqui disfrutando y tu

inuyasha: lo mismo , vine con unos amigos

kagome: ajajajja ¿ amigos ?

inuyasha: hayy pesada...

sango: ¿ estas segura que no es tu novio ? ...

kagome: ¡ sango ! inuyasha...es ..-bajando su mirada-

inuyasha: soy homosexual sango jajaja

sango: valla ...pues hola " inu.."

inuyasha: soy inuyasha taisho, y bueno ya sabes mi sexualidad, tu eres sango ¿no ?

sango: asi es, mucho gusto...

inuyasha: mmm - pensando- kagome ya me habia hablado de esta chica...

kagome: que alegre que ya se presentaran, ¿ y tus amigos ?

inuyasha: emm...por ayá ¿quieres conocerlos ?

kagome: si son guapos claro, aunque...no son gay ¿ o si ?

inuyasha: hay claro que no, además son bien feuchos para mi gusto...lo mio son los

modelos rusos jajaja

kagome: ajajjaja bueno vamos a conocerlos...

inuyasha lleva a las chicas a ver a sus amigos...

inuyasha: hey ¡ chicos !

kenshin: hey, es inuyasha...¿ donde estabas ?

inuyasha: con amigas...

miroku: ...¿sango ?

sango: eh...-pensando- demonios,¡ no puede ser el !

miroku: sango ...¡sango!, ¿ como estas ?

sango: bien bien aa...- miroku la abraza fuertemente - en sueltame ¿ si ?

miroku: hace tiempo que no te veia

sango: ojalá no nos hubieramos visto

kenshin: uuff...aqui hay algo eeeh.jajaja

kagome: ¬¬ ejem

kenshin:¡ yo solo decia ! xD

sango: kagome vamonos a bai...

miroku:¿ quieres bailar sango ? la música...esta cancion..te gustaba ¿ recuerdas ?

sango: ¿ acaso no puedes estar sin atormentarme ?

kagome:¿ se conocen ?

sango: claro...pero ojalá no lo hubiera conocido,¡ kagome vamonos porfavor !

kagome: pero sango...

miroku: sango quiero hablar con tigo

sango: no tenemos nada que hablar miroku...

inuyasha: creo que yo ya lo sabía

kagome: ¿ si ? no entiendo, por que ese chico insiste tanto a sango...-pensando-

¿ acaso ellos fueron algo antes ?

inuyasha: ¿ tienes celos ? jajaja

kagome:¡¡¡ estas loko !!! si llegara a tener celos serían de amiga...no de algo más...

inuyasha: kagome, las lesbianas no quieren amigas...ni menos mujeres

kagome: porfavor, sango es diferente...

inuyasha: a mi me agrada sango, pero ...quisas a ti más

kagome: ¿pasa algo ?

inuyasha: no ... solo que no quiero que sango destruya nuestra amistad...

kagome: sango es mi amiga mujer, tu eres mi amigo hombre ...son distintos

y a los dos los aprecio amucho apesar de no conocerla mucho...es una buena persona...

Con miroku y sango...

Sango y miroku fueron a un lugar apartado de la disco, donde se podía tomar aire libre sin necesidad

de salir y no volver a entrar...

miroku: sango, yo todabía te amo...necesito que me dejes demostrartelo

sango: tu no sabes lo que es amar...tu nunca as amado, haceme un favor

miroku: el que quiera mi reina...

sango: no vuelvas a usar tal valiosa palabra, te queda muy grande...-se comienza a retirar pero miroku la sujeta del brazo-

miroku: sango...no podemos dejarlo así

sango: debiste haberlo pensado mucho antes de destruirme la felicidad...

miroku: crei que me amabas

sango: estas en lo cierto, tienes razon...-se acerca a miroku y le acaricia su mejilla- yo te amaba...TE AMABA...pero ahora

todo ese amor se transformo en odio hacia ti...

miroku: sango, se que lo que ise no tiene perdon pero acaso no puedo amarte tanto si ...todabia estas aqui- tocandose el pecho -

sango: olvidate de todas las cosas que te habré dicho antes...todas esas promesas, el viento se las llevo...el agua las undió y nunca más

saldran a flote..todo se acabo miroku

miroku: se que en tu corazon hay un espacio para mi sango...¿ me encuentras feo ?

sango: miroku , yo no siento atracción por ti...soy lesbiana me gustan las mujeres...

miroku: ¿ QUÉ ?

sango: como oyes, me gustan las chicas...no me puedes atraer

miroku: sango no me hagas esto...

sango: escucha , yá tubiste tu estupida oportunidad y la desperdisiaste ahora largate y dejame en paz con mi vida

lesbiana...

miroku: ninguna ramera podra remplazarme sango, el placer que te da un hombre es muchó mejor

sango: en eso tienes razon, pero duele...el hombre piensa con lo de abajo, lastima...yo no quiero eso..

miroku: sango...

sango: y ya basta, ya lo conversamos

miroku: quiero que te quede claro una cosa, te recuperaré...

sango: ya callate, adios...-se va corriendo hacia la discoteque para encontrarse con kagome -

miroku: ¿ y quien le gustará a sango ?

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Muchas cosas

PARODIA COTIDIANA

EPISODIO 4: MUCHAS COSAS

Después de la discuccion con miroku, sango se va a donde se encuentra kagome, la cual

esta conversando muy entretenidamente con inuyasha...

kagome: - ve a sango llegar - sango, llegaste...pero ¿ qué te pasa ?

sango: ¿ qué ? por que lo dices...

inuyasha: tienes unos ojos de que vas a llorar...uufff

kagome: inuyashaaa!!!

inuyasha: pero si es verdad

sango: no no es nada, solo que...-limpiandose las lagrimas- me dio algo de emocion nada más

inuyasha: esa nadie te la cree

sango: pues es cierto

kagome: ya ya no peeleen porfavor , vamos a bailar ¿ si ?

ambos: dale

los chicos se ponen a bailar, mientras miroku llega algo triste ...

miroku: - se sienta para poder observar a sango bailar- sigues tan hermosa...como desde

el dia en que te conoci ...

FLASHBACK

" miroku: hey una lindura como tu no deberia estar en estos lugares

sango: hablas como si fuera tu hija

miroku: oh calmate, solo te alago preciosa...no te ofendas

sango: ademas estoy bien para estar aqui

miroku: ¿si ? jajajaj yo diria que tienes 14 años

sango: pero no se nota ¿ eh ? como adivinaste !

miroku: yo soy un experto en mujeres...

sango: siii claro y ¿ yo quien soy ?

miroku: no te burles, es en serio...note enseguida que eras menor de edad

sango: bueno, respondiste correctamente y dime ¿ como te llamas ?

miroku: jajaja mi nombre es miroku houshi...y tengo 18 años

sango: tampoco estas tan viejo

miroku: ¿ qué haces aqui ?

sango: -suspirando- mi madre me hecho de la casa, la quería desalogada

para llevar a sus pretendientes...y ...yo no debía estar

miroku: valla madre ejemplar que tienes preciosa, por cierto ¿ tu nombre ?

sango: verdad, me llamo sango

miroku: nunca eh escuchado ese nombre, me gusta

sango: gracias

miroku: y donde piensas ¿ pasar la noche ?

sango: aqui...no se , en la calle - bajando la mirada-

miroku: ¡¿ cómo ?! no digas eso !!...quedate en mi departamento

sango: ¿ tienes departamento ? woow

miroku: sii, de soltero jeje, vamos no te puedes quedar solita ¿ que dices ?

sango: eres un extraño

miroku: si si, pero...prometo no hacerte nada que no quieras

sango: pero entonces para que me insistes tanto

miroku: no puedo permitir que una hermosa dama duerma en cualquier lugar

sango: ¿ y donde queda tu departamento?

miroku: dos cuadras más de este pub , nos iremos en mi moto - guiñandole el ojo -

sango: eres impresionante, departamento, moto...lo tienes todo

miroku: me faltan cosas

sango: ¿ como qué ?

miroku: tu por ejemplo - sonriendole picaramente -

sango: eres un casanova eh ?

miroku: no, solo improviso, bailemos ?

sango: si...amo esta cancion , pero no recuerdo

el nombree...

miroku: persiana americana, soda stereo...

sango: te las sabes todas, jajaja amo esta cancion...

miroku: adelante - toma la mano de sango y la guia a la pista de baile -..."

FIN FLASHBACK

miroku: la primera vez que bailamos fue con tu cancion preferida sango...

sango: ¿ que te pasa ? por que hablas solo

miroku: hablo con tigo ...pero solo que tu no me escuchas

sango: ¿ meditas ?

miroku: si

sango: mira miroku, quisás fui muy dura con tigo...y por eso quiero decirte que ya no importa

podemos ser amigos..si te parece

miroku: claro, amigos - dice esto no muy felizmente y pensando- con tal de poder recuperarla a travez

de eso...feliz estare

ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo, supuestamente para miroku " de amigos " pero el se traía algo entre manos

miroku: y ¿ tienes novia ? jejejeje

sango: lo mujeriego nadie te lo quita eh , no

miroku: aaa bueno mas posibilidad

sango: perdon, ¿ escuche bien ?

miroku: mas posibilidad de vivir mejor soltera ¿ no crees ? jeje

sango: como digas, hey kagome...-llamando a esta que se encontraba, algo pasadita de copas -

kagome: eeh quee ?

sango: kagome tomaste algo ?

kagome: nooo heep nooo , como se te ocurreeeem

miroku: esta bien borrachota esta chica

kagome: ¿ a quien le heep llamas borracha hep hippie ? - se desmaya -

sango: ¡¡ kagomeeee !!

entre todos ayudan para poder levantar kagome y llevarla al auto de kenshin, del cual lo ofrecio para

ir a dejar a kagome a su casa ...

sango: pero si yo traje mi auto !

miroku: yo me ire con tigo deja kagome con inuyasha

sango: pero miroku ...

miroku: vamos vamos, estabien vamos a donde kagome ...

sango: sube ...

ambos se van en el auto de sango hacia la casa de kagome mientras kenshin e inuyasha se llevan

a kagome en el auto de ken, la cual estaba profundamente dormida...

al llegar a la casa, estaban todas las lucez apagadas, al parecer los padres de kagome no estaban ...

pero al parecer si hay alguien en la casa...

kikyou: -abriendo la puerta apresurada - ¿ que buscan ?

se baja inuyasha apresurado con kagome en sus brazos

kikyou: kagomeeee !! - se acerca a inuyasha para ver como esta y los ayuda a llevarla a su cuarto -

al poder entrar al cuarto de kagome, la recuestan delicadamente en su cama ...kagome seguía durmiendo como si nada

kikyou: dejenme adivinar, tomo algo ?

inuyasha: asi parece

kikyou: y tu no le dices nada ?!! ¡¡ eres un irresponsable !!

inuyasha: calmate porfavor ki , yo no me pude fijar cuando bebio algo !

sango: no te preocupes kikyou fue mi culpa

kikyou: ya ya da igual, el problema es que no puedo quedarme a cuidarla, tengo una salida ahora

inuyasha: ¿ a esta horas ? pero tu hermana ...

kikyou: mi hermana ya es grandecita, asi que ya salgan de la casa dejenla dormir

sango: no la puedes dejar sola!!

kikyou: ¿ tu eres su amiga ?

sango: eeh si pero

kikyou: cuidala tu , - le pasa las llaves - yo me voy chicos por favor salga ya ?

kenshin: que simpatica ¬¬ - murmurando -

miroku: mejor vamonos, sango ...cuidala

se acerca a esta y le da un abrazo protector ...un abrazo calido que la hace sentir muy extraña...

sango: ya miroku, adios a todos

los chicos se retiran con kikyou y dejan a solas a sango y kagome en la avitacion

sango: diablos kagome, quedaste muy mal - recostandose al lado de ella -

sango: - pensando - "_ algo de ti me atrae mucho _" **- mientras acaricia suavemente la cabeza de kagome -**

En el rostro de kagome se forma una sonrisa, sango se acomoda y comienza a cerrar lentamente sus ojos...sin antes

velar por kagome mientras los cerraba...

CONTINUARÁ ...


End file.
